Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos
by eljefe2000
Summary: Un fic un tanto extraño, leanlo, no sabria explicarlo...
El actual fic participa en el Reto Especial: ¡Larga Vida RPG! Para el foro Anteiku. Naruto no me pertenece de ser así, no hubiera tanto relleno y Naruto no seria tan afeminado... Bueno, aquí es mujer, pero ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, "cof" Sasunaru "cof"...

"Retazos de un sueño que parecen recuerdos lejanos, Recuerdos lejanos que parecen retazos de un sueño, quisiera unirlos todos para estar... de nuevo junto a ti" - Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)

Para comenzar esta historia, primero que nada, deberían saber quien soy yo... Y quien soy yo?, se preguntaran muchos de ustedes, yo soy lo que ustedes llaman un Universwalker, tengo 20 años y soy profesor de universidad, visto una sudadera negra, sombrero de vaquero, lentes negros, tenis del mismo color y guantes del mismo color, por que soy importante se preguntaran, bueno, también soy hijo de cupido, pero el punto aquí es que esto trata sobre mi y una chica, bueno y a ustedes que les importa eso, no es cierto?, bueno, al que no le interese se puede ir la chingada, si sigues aquí, significa que po razón llame tu atención, o solo por que te pica la curiosidad, sea cual sea, me alegra que te quedaras, bien, esta no es la típica historia de amor, no, por que cada cuando un Ángel se enamora de una humana?, se amos realistas, solo pasa en los libros, así que esta es mi historia...

Todo comienza una mañana como cualquier otra, caminaba con rumbo a una escuela, dirigida por un ser de otro mundo que trabajaba con los universwalkers, así que debía ir a verle por algo que necesitaba...

-No me gusta precisamente volver a una escuela- dije para mi mientras sonreía- mi hermanito es un idiota- dije mientras reia, mientras me llegaba un recuerdo a la mente-

Cinco años antes..

-Que es lo que quieres Shin?- le pregunte a mi hermano que se veía serio, algo raro en el-

-Quiero renunciar- me dijo mientras yo me sorprendía- sabes que si haces eso...- le dije pero el solo me interrumpió con una sonrisa- De verdad te duele no hermano?- le dije mientras este suspiraba- hay otra razón, no es cierto?- le pregunte mientras este veía a otro lado-

-Mira, si quisieras, podrías ir con ella y...- dije pero el solo negó-

-Seguro que ya no me necesita- dijo mi hermanito con esa gran sonrisa que siempre cargaba- ella siempre fue... única- dijo mientras yo suspiraba- ademas, hay alguien que necesita una mano- me dijo mientras yo sonreía-

-Vale, espero que sepas lo que haces y no te salga el tiro por la culata- dije mientras reía- ese tal Jeremy se ve como una buena persona- dije con una sonrisa-

-Lo es, solo es alguien muy tímido, estamos familiarizados con eso- me dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba y reía- pienso que le vendría bien una mano- dijo mientras yo suspiraba-

-Bien, pero debes de saber que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto- dije mientras lo veía- sabes lo que pasa si renuncias- le dije mientras el solo sonreía- eres un bastardo, pero eres mi pequeño hermano, así que te ayudare- dije mientras le daba mano-

Se preguntaran, de que hablábamos en ese momento?, bueno, recuerdan la chica de la que hable al principio?, bueno, ella es la chica de la que mi hermano se quería olvidar, parece ser que le había tomado cariño a una tal Kate, así que había decidido ayudar firmando el contrato con ella, este contrato se firma dando una muestra de afecto a la persona que se quiere ayudar, a que la quería ayudar?, bueno, recuerdan a Jeremy?, saquen sus conclusiones, como sea, también quería olvidarse de una chica que le estaba causando dolor por su recuerdo, un error en mi opinión, pero, supongo que no tengo opción, así que acepte su renuncia... pero conserve los recuerdos de Shin en mi memoria, incluso sus sentimientos, ahora sabia por que quería olvidar a esa tal Naruko, pero pienso que el amor no debería ser doloroso, como sea, solo olvidaría lo relacionado con Kamii y yo me lo quedaría, así nadie sufriría o eso creía... como sea, ya hable mucho de mi, volvamos a lo que nos concierne, ahora yo tengo el trabajo de mi hermano de ayudar a papa con las misiones, curioso, es realmente divertido, no se por que Shin lo odiaba tanto...

-Esta escuela se siente como si algo interesante fuera a pasar en ella- dije mientras me dirigía al despacho de mi amigo ante las miradas de las chicas de la escuela- Llegue cabeza de pico- le dije entrando sin permiso-

-No me llames así- me dijo el sujeto que tenia lentes negros, un sombrero puntiagudo de mago, una túnica azul marino un traje de color negro de corbata roja y guantes negros debajo de la túnica-

-Perdona Black Mage, pero ya viste tu sombrero?- dije con una sonrisa burlona-

-Eres peor que tu hermano, como sea, quiero que impartas clases por un tiempo aquí- dijo causando me una impresión-

-Si sabes que tengo la edad de tus estudiantes no?- le dije mientras el se reia-

-Lo se, pero eres el único en que confió, así que no discutas- me dijo mientras yo reia-

-Contigo nunca rábano- dije mientras el me pegaba con su bastón de madera-

-Largo de mi oficina, ve a trabajar- me dijo antes de darme mi horario-

-Te hace falta mucho personal no?- dije al ver que yo debía impartir 6 clases de unas 11 que debía tener cada alumno-

-Como dije, eres el único en que confió- dijo mientras yo salia-

Así que me dirigí hacia mi primera clase...

Pov Naruko.

-Como crees que sea el nuevo profesor- discutían un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas a mi lado-

-Que clase de profesor es ese?- dije en voz alta al ver a un chico que no se veía mayor que yo, con un sombrero vaquero y lentes negros, aunque esa sudadera y ese aura de timidez me parecen familiares, el profesor pareció escucharme, por que volteo-

-Soy la clase de profesor que encuentras en boxers en tu habitación,- dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, esa voz era de...-

-Hentai- le dije mientas el se limitaba a reír-

-Yo también te extrañe Naruko- dijo Dominique mientras se quitaba el sombrero y sonreía- ahora chicos presten atención- dijo mientras se ponía a dar la clase-

La clase fue normal, claro, todo lo normal que podía ser si todos tus compañeros te ven raro y el profesor es un atractivo chico que conociste años atrás... al salir a comer las preguntas de mis compañeras no tardaron en aparecer...

-Como conociste a ese profesor tan lindo?- me pregunto Midori, una chica de pelo castaño que coqueteaba con todos nuestros compañeros-

-Estudiábamos juntos antes de venir aquí- dije algo sonrojada con mi sonrisa habitual-

-Un minuto, el profesor es ese Kaichou del que nos hablabas?- pregunto Midori una vez mas con una mirada inquisidora-

-Bueno si- dije algo nerviosa, de reojo pude notar que Dominique parecia hablar solo algo enojado, que le pasa?-

Pov Dominique.

-Ve a una escuela donde seras maestro, claro, que veras a Naruko?, no importa, al fin eres un esclavo- me quejaba conmigo-

-Estas bien- dijo Naruko que se sentaba a mi lado-

-Si estoy bien- dije sonrojado mientras reía algo nervioso- cuanto tiempo no?- le dije mientras trataba de no ver la a la cara, se veía muy linda a decir verdad, los años le habían hecho bien, yo por otro lado tenia cicatrices en varias partes del cuerpo sin contar que había perdido a muchos de mis amigos en estos años-

Pov Naruko.

-Si, mucho tiempo- dije mientas lo veía algo sonrojada, seguía siendo como lo recordaba, aún si ya se veía mas maduro, seguía siendo el, era como si tan solo ayer hubiera sido ese día en que iba a pelear contra esa idiota de takenouchi, tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si no me hubiera ido, pero los si hubiera no existen, solo las decisiones, pero tenia otra oportunidad, después de todo esta aquí y soy la única persona que conoce, eso debe ser bueno- aún recuerdas lo que te dije en esa entonces?- le pregunte algo curiosa-

-Claro- dijo el con una sonrisa- cuando golpe a Luigi por besarte- me dijo mientras reía- no responderé a eso ahora- me dijo mientras yo me sorprendía-

-Hey, tu eras el que insistia la última vez- le dije logrando que se sonrojara-

-En ese momento éramos muy jóvenes- concluyo dejando me intrigada-

Pov Dominique

-Lo dices muy serio- dijo ella mientras hacia un mohin que logro hacerme sonreír- no olvidaste como sonreír- dijo ella mientras me reía-

-Baka- le dije dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza-

-Te comportas como todo un anciano- dijo ella mientras yo sonreia-

-Pero un anciano muy sexy o no te habrias atrevido a sacar el tema de años atras- dije en su ido sacando le un sonrojo-

-Anciano presumido- dijo ella mientras yo sonreia-

-Venga Naruko, no soy tan viejo- dije como si me ofendiera, cosa realmente absurda, pues era comun ser llamado anciano para mi-

-Solo eres un Hentai- dijo mientras veía a otro lado, quería preguntarle sobre el tema pendiente que ella saco a relucir-

Pero, parece que al final no podre hacerlo...

Pov Naruko.

El pánico se hizo presente en la escuela al ver como una de las paredes volaba en pedazos, tras esta pared salio un chico de traje blanco con una máscara de gas del mismo color y un morral negro...

-Hola Mysteriman- dijo Dominique muy enojado a aquel sujeto al que llamo Mysteriman-

-Hola Jefe- dijo el sujeto que se quito la máscara y la remplazo por un sombrero tipo pescador de color beige, algo en su voz me resulta familiar- veo que Black Mage te puso aquí para detenerme- dijo aquel sujeto a Dominique, tenia un antifaz negro, ojos color miel y se veían sin vida-

-Escuchame hermano- dijo Dominique desesperado al ver a aquel sujeto acercarse... Hermano!-

Pov Dominique

-Cierra el pico- me dijo Shin mientras se acercaba-

-A el no le hubiera gustado que dañaras a tantas personas- en ese momento el retrocedio solo para cerrar los puños y verme a los ojos con odio-

-El ya no esta y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo- dijo antes de golpearme-

-Y crees que matar a los responsables te ayudara en algo?- le pregunte a lo que solo sonrio-

-No, pero es un buen comienzo- dijo el mientras sonreia de forma siniestra-

Sabia que el se sentía responsable de la muerte, pero no creí que eso lo transformara en este monstruo sediento de venganza...

-Entonces no tengo opción- dije mientras mi mochilas brillaba- Tamashi no Kyome- en ese momento brillaba en rojo, azul, rosa y naranja- Ghostman- grite mientras me convertia en el héroe fantasma, un ser nacido de fusionarme con Inky, Blinky, Pinki y Clayd, los fantasmas mas raros que jamas eh conocido-

Pov Naruko

-Vaya hermano estrenando forma?- pregunto el otro chico mientras sacaba un cañón que tenia una insignia muy extraña, era como la de Elisa- yo igual- respondió disparando le- recuerdas a los Transformers, somos algo así como familia ahora- dijo aquel chico riendo-

Dominique solo lo esquivo con mucho esfuerzo, las ropas de ambos eran muy raras, mientras Dominique tenia un antifaz rojo, playera de manga larga del mismo color, guantes rosas, un cinturón azul como su sombrero, y unos pantalones naranjas como sus tenis...

El otro chico por el contrario, bestia con un antifaz negro, un sombrero parecido a un gorro de dormir de color azul, había cambiado el traje por una sudadera negra como sus pantalones, tenis y guantes..

No sabia que estaba pasando, pero no parecia seguro así que me oculte...

Pov Dominique

-Muerte sonica- grito mientras me disparaba un rayo sónico-

-Láser fantasma- grite parando su ataque con mucha dificultad-

-Eres débil hermano- dijo antes de que yo saliera volando por su rayo-

-Puede que sea cierto, pero no estoy solo- dije antes de que un piro lo mandara a volar- puerta del destino- grite antes de que una luz se lo tragara-

-Volveré- grito furioso, antes de desaparecer-

-Gracias Vivi- le dije a Black Mage que estaba con su bastón en mano-

-De nada jefe- me respondió mientras me ayudaba a parar- para eso estamos los amigos- me dijo de forma alegre-

-Dime, que acaba de pasar- me ordena Naruko, creo que es hora de contarle la verdad completa, se lo merece, aún si ya no quiere volver a ver

Pov Naruko.

-Bueno Naruko, comenzemos- dijo mientras se levantaba- hace ya muchos años existían unos dioses de poco rango que compartian nombre, estos dioses...- comenzó a contarme una historia que, al final, cambiaria mi vida, supongo que se termino la escuela para mi-

Pov Normal

Mientras ellos hablaban, un maligno plan se desarrollaba, en el mismísimo cielo...

-Veo que tu hermano te derroto- dijo el chico de piel roja, conocido como Chico Bestia-

-Cierra el pico Logan- dijo el anterior sujeto con odio en la mirada- a ti un soldado te quito del pedestal- dijo mientras el perdia su cinica sonrisa-

-Imbécil, yo estoy muerto, cuales tu excusa?- respondió el chico bestia al sujeto que sonrio con una sonrisa tetrica y esos ojos sin vida-

-Tranquilo Gar- dijo mientras Zalgo aparecía en el cuarto junto a Pitt- acabare con mi hermano y mi esposa me va a ayudar- dijo ante la confusión de su amigo-

-Ellas jamas nos ayudarán- dijo el chico bestia mientras lo veia-

-Lo harán, si no sábana que somos los malos- dijo a lo cual su amigo ezboso una siniestra sonrisa-

Fin?

Un one-shot que dará inicio a otra historia, un poco burdo, pero será mas interesante cuando salga la historia completa... Sin mas, se despide su amigo, eljefe2000... 


End file.
